


Sewis&Co.

by Lux1224



Series: Winterbreak Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, alternative universe, the twitch quartet at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224
Summary: Mr Hamilton fired the Manager of the Marketing departmentORThe Twitch Quartet is on a mission to know who the new delivery guy is
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr (mentioned), Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc (Mentioned)
Series: Winterbreak Writing Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)





	Sewis&Co.

**Author's Note:**

> **WINTERBREAK F1 WRITING CHALLANGE** by [@scharletred](https://scharletred.tumblr.com/)  
> Have we met before?(*)  
> What’s a writing challenge without a challenge? One of the main characters of this week’s story has to be a driver you usually don’t write much about (or at all!).

"Everybody in their places, guys" Alex whispers, running to his desk distraught and sitting down "he's on his way and he's in a bad mood, he threatened the new apprentice to fire him because the coffee he made for him was not the right temperature" he continues, picking up the sheets of paper which were scattered on the table due to the sudden movements.

The others break the group and run to sit in their place. Lando takes a pen and starts to pretend to correct something on a sheet of paper in front of him without realizing that he has not removed the cap, Charles starts typing on the keyboard even thought the screen is not lit and George - bless him - picks up the phone and simulates a call “Hello, you are talking with Sewis & Co, how may I help you?”.

They all silently watch the door opening and their boss storming down the hall through their cubicles. He is in front of Alex's, “call the marketing department. I want the manager in my office in less than ten minutes” he snaps without even stopping, then he closes himself in his office slamming the door shut.

The slam of the door is the only sound that reverberates in the air for a few seconds "I know it may sound strange, but when he's so angry he makes me feel warm all over" whispers Charles fanning himself with one hand. Lando throws a piece of rubber that he found on the desk at him “Shhh, he hears you, even the walls have ears here . And then I want to see what Pierre would say" but Charles chuckles " he would probably agree".

"Guys! Stop it. The marketing manager is on his way, hopefully it will lift his spirits” says Alex after putting down the phone. “Mr Hamilton needs someone to lift it up for him a bit more” chuckles Lando and George nudges him “What? Don't tell me you don’t think that if he fucked regularly he would be less tense... and you can't tell me that the guy from the marketing department doesn't drool for him".  
Alex raises an eyebrow "but they always fight" he replies incredulously. "Enemies to lovers and all that shit" Lando tries to explain, but the elevator door pings and the marketing manager enters.

If the quartet is afraid of Lewis Hamilton but esteem him as their leader and capable and intelligent person, they can do nothing but hate Nico Rosberg. And yes, hate is a strong word, but the blond goes out of his way to not be loved - he treats everyone with superiority, never returns the greeting, but especially every time he walks out of their boss' office, Mr Hamilton is more furious than when he entered, and this is reflected over to the four of them who work closely with him - Mr Rosberg, moreover, has a habit of openly flirting with their boss which, however, despite Lando's comment being true, it does not seem at all interested, if not bothered by the German's excessive attention.

As expected, Mr Rosberg goes to Mr Hamilton's office without paying them a glance and enters without knocking. The boys do not understand what the two men in the office are saying to each other, the words muffled by the walls and the closed door, but it is clear that tempers are heating up and voices are rising.  
Charles, who is closest to the office, is trying to listen but when the door opens and a red-faced and steaming Mr Rosberg comes out, the boys go back to their tasks.

“You can't do it, you will regret it” shouts Mr Rosberg and Mr Hamilton, in a calm but firm voice, says “But that's exactly what I'm doing. I want your office empty by the end of the day” then he shuts the door in his face, leaving Mr Roseberg gasping, unable to add words.

\---

It's been a few days and Mr Hamilton has never been so grumpy - the only sounds that come out of his mouth are grunts and the occasional barked orders to one of the four boys.

The four are taking a break when someone knocks on the door before poking their heads in "Good morning, is Mr Hamilton busy?" asks the man with a package under his arm.

"Yes, I'll check if he's available, give me a second" says Alex, picking up the phone and starting to dial the number, but the stranger stops him "Thank you very much. Don't worry, there is no need", he says before heading to their boss' door, knocking and entering without waiting for an answer.

"What just happened?" asks Charles, eyes wide open and confusion visible in his eyes. "I- I don't know. I just hope Mr Hamilton doesn't fire him too" replies George, and to the confused glances of his colleagues he continues "it's a way of saying... Given the mood he's in these days" he says.  
"Yes, but, he's a delivery boy, he can't fire someone who doesn't work for him" Alex says doubtfully.

Charles giggles “Did you see how confident he is when he walks? That man has power in his hands. Delivery man or not” he says “For a moment I felt the need to kneel down and have those thighs around my head” he goes on, dreamy.

"God Charles seriously, do I have to have a talk with Pierre?" Lando asks in exasperation, “Doesn't he give you enough? Because it’s not possible that every man who enters through that door has this effect on you!" he continues rolling his eyes, smirking.

Charles crosses his arms over his chest, pouting "For your information he gave it to me just this morning, but it's not my fault we work in a place with only hot men." They all burst out laughing, but are immediately silenced when the door of their boss' office opens and the two men come out.

"I'll be busy all afternoon, so try to finish what you have to do and not cause disasters even if I'm not in the office" he says before walking to the elevator and entering it, followed by the mysterious man in the red sweater.

\---

This time, the man in the red sweater exits the elevator and, without even asking for anything, greets everyone with a sweet smile on his lips and a pack of documents in his arms "Hello guys! What's new in this part of the building?" Charles stammers half a response, but Mr Hamilton calls Alex from the intercom and shouts "Vettel move your ass, you're late and I have no time to waste!" before closing the call. The one who apparently is Mr Vettel bursts out laughing and, under the astonished gaze of the four boys, enters the boss's office with a smile still on his face.

George raises his arm towards Lando "Give me a pinch - OUCH ok there was no need to be so aggressive", Lando looks at him with a grin "you said pinch, you didn't say how strong". 

The two are still bickering when Alex wakes up from the trance he fell into. “He works here! Guys, Mr Vettel works here, he had some documents from the marketing area in his hands". 

Silence falls in the room "What?" asks Charles confused "I would recognize that fluorescent yellow folder that Mr. Rosberg liked so much everywhere" Alex says confidently.  
"I mean, you’re trying to tell me that that freaky cool guy works here with us and I've never seen him?" Charles asks, frowning.

"CHARLES" the other three snort in chorus and he chuckles "okay okay I'll stop but Lando, you have to unleash your boyfriend to find out some more information about this man. Pierre and I need it ”.

"Charles, even though my boyfriend works in the marketing department it doesn't mean he knows everything about everyone and Carlos doesn't like to gossip" says Lando, rolling his eyes at the antics of his friend.

"He doesn't like gossip but he likes your ass" says George laughing at Lando's bewildered expression "Not my fault you can't hold your liquor and your tongue when you are drunk, mate" he goes on. 

Lando runs his hands over his face but nods "I'll try".

Charles throws him a flying kiss with his hand, then they go back to work because the door of their boss' office is opening and the two men are leaving.

\---

It's been a week and Mr. Hamilton has never been in such a bad mood, he always seems very frustrated and spends a lot of his time walking up and down the aisle between the four desks, muttering under his breath, making the four boys anxious - actually there are only three of them today, because Lando is late. George is about to take courage and ask their boss if he needs anything when the lift pings open and a flushed and smiling Mr Vettel comes out.

“LouLou! I've found a solution” he exults, fanning some papers in front of Mr Hamilton's nose who grabs them and starts reading. 

Alex exchanges an incredulous look with George "LouLou?" he mouths and George shtrugs as Charles stares into space, confused. What leaves everyone amazed is the smile that comes on the lips of their boss. 

Mr Hamilton then leaves everyone stunned "There was a reason why I married you!" he exclaims before taking Mr Vettel with his hands on his hips, lifting and twirling him. When he brings him back with his feet down to the floor he smack a kiss on his lips "Seb you are the best!" he cheers, then turns to the other three who are still staring at the two men with their mouths hanging open "Finish what you have to do and then go home early!" he says before taking Mr Vettel by the wrist and dragging him into his office.

The office door is still closing behind Mr Vettel when Lando swoops through the entrance and, with his usual clumsiness, makes himself noticed by the other three who turn towards him.

“Guys, you don't know what I found out from Carlos! Mr Vettel’s full name is-” - “Sebastian” Charles interrupts him.

"Yes, right. And he works in the" - "Marketing Department of this company" Alex interrupts him again.

"Yes, right. And he and Mr. Hamilton are-“ - “Married” George finishes for him.

"Okay, but if you knew everything already I could have avoided spending a week with a remote-controlled butt plug at work!" Lando snaps crossing his arms over his chest, sulking. 

This triggers a series of "ugh", "too much unsolicited information" and "don't complain we all know how much you like it" from his friends.

"At least my boyfriend is enough for me and I don't dribble after my boss' husband!" says Lando poking his tongue out at Charles, who replies with the two fingers salute.

"Which one of you wants to hit on my husband?" asks a harsh voice behind them. 

They were so caught up in making fun of Lando that they did not notice the office door that opened and Mr Hamilton, who looks at them with a raised eyebrow and an arm around Mr Vettel's waist "Forget it. Everyone go home, I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning” concludes Mr Hamilton, a smirk on his lips and the four men don't need to hear it twice.

\---

"Babe, you need to learn how to deal with people, you can't scare everyone away" giggles Sebastian before leaving a sweet kiss on his husband's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANK YOU to [@loveyouhomex](https://loveyouhomex.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Yes I am late, it's the monday of the week 7 but life got in the way. I kno it's a bit different from what I usually go for but I hope you liked it. Let me know!
> 
> PS: please note that I have nothing against Nico Rosberg.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [@oopshiaddict](https://oopshiaddict.tumblr.com/)


End file.
